Wooyari
Description :The pikes of these elite troops poke holes in the foe's front lines. Wooyari is a unit introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Chigyobi Yaripon. Wooyari is a completely new take on Yaripon, has a dark blue cape, and a mask that looks like a fish (Chigyobi). Unlike other Yaripons, which throw spears from a distance, Wooyari gets up to the enemies and either swings or stabs at them. However, Wooyari is very vulnerable at close range combat, so having him with high defense, attack, critical and resistance stats is highly recommended. Wooyari is unlocked when you level your Yarida and Piekron to level 9. Wooyari is at level 9 when unlocked. Wooyari evolves at Level 11 and Level 20. Equipment Wooyari can use: *Spears from unlocking. *Pikes from level 11. *Halberds from level 15. Hero Mode: Flamespin :Plough forward while deflecting enemy ranged attacks with flaming spears attactched to rapidly spinning wheels. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON Wooyari begins spinning his spear/pike/lance at a high speeds to create a ring of fire that inflicts damage and sets grass on fire. Also, spears and arrows that hit the ring are stopped. Wooyari's Flamespin changes to a ring of ice when equipped with an Ice Pike or Ice Lance(the advantage with the ring of ice that it will not set grass on fire and protect your teammates), and the size of the ring varies depending on the size of the weapon being used. During Hero mode Wooyari is immune to fire. Class Skills Two Strike All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of two attacks: a downward swing and a thrust (the swing is more powerful than the thrust). This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Three Strike. Three Strike This Class Skill is superior to Two Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of three attacks: a downward swing, a thrust, and another swing. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Four Strike. Four Strike This Class Skill is superior to Three Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of four attacks: two swings and two thrusts. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Five Strike. Five Strike This Class Skill is superior to Four Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of five attacks: two swings and three thrusts. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Six Strike. Six Strike This Class Skill is superior to Five Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of six attacks: two swings and four thrusts. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill grants a bonus of +50% boost to attack power. Set Skills Wooyari originally equips four set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of five set skills. Fish in Pond Power-up when it's raining! Also, resistance to all status effects is boosted. Unlocked at level 10. Big Fish in Pond Huge power-up when it's raining! Also, resistance to all status effects is boosted. Unlocked at level 15. Pike Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a pike. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Fish Uberhero Only. 10% boost to various stats for entire team when it´s raining! Effect combined if other members use the same Set Skill. Unlocked at Level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *When equipped with a Pike, Wooyari's hero mode has a larger ring of fire (or ice, depending on the weapon he uses). * Wooyari is best in rain, but his hero mode is fire which is the opposite of water and weakens its effect. *Wooyari's Uberhero Mode, Flamespin, may remind you of a saw blade. *It's highly recommended to use Wooyari's Set Skills: "Fish in pond" and "Big fish in pond" with Piekron's "Rain Dance". *Wooyari and Cannassault are the only Spear classes to use melee-based attacks. *Because its long pike, Wooyari has the largest enemy detection area in this game. *Wooyari is the Hero counterpart of Naughtyfins, since they both wield spears, lances and pikes. They also have supporting Set Skills that use Rain. *If you equip an Ice Pike, the fire ring will be blue, and also has a great Freeze rate and does not set grass on fire unless it has the FL (flame) add on. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Yaripon Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Hero Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Story Character